The Wolf and the Captain
by DeathToTacos
Summary: Captain America, Black Widow and Bad Wolf are fighting together to stop HYDRA from taking over the world in this rewrite of Captain America, the winter soldier.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! Um...So this is my first FanFic, please don't be too hard on me. I thought that Rose Tyler and Steve Rogers would be cute together

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROSE TYLER OR ANY OF THE AVENGERS. ROSE TYLER BELONGS TO THE BBC AND THE AVENGERS BELONG TO MARVEL.

In this story Rose and Steve are best friends... for now, so don't be surprised by the little things like hugging and hand holding.

Now, onto the story.

* * *

><p>The sun was just coming over the horizon in the city of D.C. The early morning found two men running, one at a normal, human speed, but the other man, he was running with some sort of super-human speed.<p>

"On your left." The 'Super-man' said, running past the normal man.

The normal man, surprised at how fast the other man was running, simply said nothing.

A good fifteen minutes later, the normal man was running in front of the Lincoln memorial. Huffing and puffing out air. When suddenly the Super-man ran past again.

"On your left." The Super-man said. again.

While trying to keep his breathing even, the normal man replied with an irritated " Uh huh, on my left. Got it."

About ten minutes later, the same men were running past the same building, but further away. The normal man in the lead and the super-man gaining.

As soon as the super-man was within sight, the normal man started to push himself harder, pumping his legs as fast as they could go. "Don't say it, don't you say it!" The normal man gasped out, still running full tilt. But to no avail, the super-man still took the lead with an 'On your left' not even breaking a sweat.

"Oh, come on!" The normal man yelled, slowing down so that he doesn't hurt himself.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the base of a tree sat the normal man, drenched in sweat, gasping for breath, and holding his side.<p>

Hearing footsteps to the side of him, the normal man looked over to see none other then 'mister super-man' himself.

Letting out an out of breath chuckle as the other man came closer.

"You need a medic?" The super-man asked.

Chuckling again, the normal man replied with "I need a new set of lungs. Dude you just ran like thirteen miles in thirty minutes."

"Yeah, I got a late start." The other man sarcastically replied.

Looking back at the other man, The 'super-man', the normal man saw a tall, fair skinned, blond haired, blue eyed, muscular man. The normal man had no doubt in his mind that the other man had women falling at his feet. "Really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap." The normal man quipped back. A few seconds later, the normal man look back up at the other man and asked if he just took the lap, "I assume you just took it."

"What unit are you with?" The super-man asked.

"58TH para rescue. But now I'm working down at the VA" The normal man answered, holding his hand up for the other man to take. "Sam Wilson." He introduced himself.

Helping the Sam man up, the super-man replied, "Steve Rogers."

"I kinda put that together. Must have freaked you out, coming home after the whole 'defrosting' thing."

Sighing, Steve answered "It does take some getting use to." Turning around to leave, Steve told Sam that it was nice meeting him and started walking away, he got about three steps before Sam asked, "It's your bed, right?"

Turning back, Steve offered a confused face, and asked "What was that?"

Sam walked a couple steps up to stand, once again, face to face with Steve Rogers. AKA Captain America. And explained that the beds are too soft.

"How long have you been out here?" Steve asked.

"'bout two months. You must miss the good old days." Said Sam.

"Yeah, but it's pretty good here. The internet, the phones, the 'food, it's just all around pretty good here." Steve replied.

Sam leaned in closer to Steve and told him to check out Marvin Gates,Troubleman, saying everything Steve misses will be packed into the album.

"I'll be sure to check it out." Steve said, pulling out a notepad with other suggestions such as 'I love Lucy. Moon landings. Berlin wall. Steve Jobs. Pisco. Thai food. Star wars/Trek. Nirvana. Rocky(1 and 2). and finally Troubleman.

As soon as he finished writing it down, his phone chimed at him. Text message.

-MISSION ALERT.

EXTRACTION IMMINENT.

MEET AT THE CURB. ;)

-BW

Putting his phone away, Steve looked up at Sam and told him he had to go. "Duty calls. Thanks for the run, if that's what you wanna call running."

"Oh, that's how it is?"

"That's how it is." Jeered Steve.

"Hey, anytime you wanna stop by the VA, just let me know, be my wingman, help me get the girl at the front desk." Sam said.

"I'll keep it in mind."

Steve replied. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a slick, blue convertible mustang pulled up to the curb. A black tinted window rolled down to reveal a beautiful, blond woman.

"Hey fellas." The blond said in a thick British accent. "Either one of you boys know where the Smithsonian is? I'm looking to pick up a fossil."

Walking to the car, Steve sarcastically replied "Haha, you're hilarious."

Looking at Sam, the British blond smiled and winked at him.

"Hi." Sam said, starring at the beautiful British blond.

"Hey." The woman looked at Steve, "Friend of yours Steve?" She asked.

"Something like that," Steve replied getting in the passenger seat, he stopped and turned to look at Sam and said "you can't run everywhere."

"No, you can't." Sam replied, still starring at the blonde.

Rolling up his window, the blonde, Steve and the car drove away. Leaving Sam Wilson to stare at it like a loon,

* * *

><p>Review, and let me know what you think.<p>

I did some renovations to this chapter. If you've read this since I've updated it this little authors note means nothing to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ROSE TYLER AND JACK HARKNESS BELONG TO DOCTOR WHO. AND CAPTAIN AMERICA BELONGS TO MARVEL. :disclaimer done

* * *

><p>Flying over the Indian ocean in a black stealth jet, was Captain America. AKA Steve Rogers, and with the Captain was a woman. Rose Tyler. AKA Bad Wolf.<p>

The Captain was decked out in his uniform, in darker colors, as it is night. With him was his shield, made from the rarest metal on Earth know as Vibranium, it was colored red, white and blue, with one white star in the middle.

Bad Wolf was also wearing her own stealthy uniform, her outfit was fairly standard, a black jumpsuit, but with deep blue lining and accents. Wolf's weapon of choice was a simple stungun, she also had a knife tucked in her blue lined boots.

As they were being debriefed, Wolf's hand grasped the Captain's,

The Wolf and the Captain have been best friends ever since he woke in a hospital and joined S.H.E.I.L.D.

Steve met Rose while on his third mission, he was sent to take care of some strange creature called a Weevil, he had to go to England. Cardiff to be exact. When Steve got to Cardiff he was immediately taken to the base in Cardiff, Torchwood.

When Steve got there he was met with a few different stares, one was a suspicious stare from a dark haired man named Owen Harper. One was a nervous stare coming from an Asian woman named Toshiko Sato. He also got two curious stares from a man named Ianto Jones and a Welsh woman named Gwen Cooper.

At Torchwood, Steve was assigned a partner to help take down the horde of Weevils terrorizing the city.

What they forgot to tell the Captain was that his partner was a young, beautiful woman.

Steve wasn't sexiest, in fact when he was in the military in World War II he was trained by a woman. Peggy Carter, Steve fell in love with her. She was strong and could take care of herself, but she wasn't afraid to admit when she needed help, that's only one of the many things he loved about her. but she was gone, and Steve was coming to terms with that. It still hurt sometimes but after a while the pain dulled, almost to the point where he hardly felt it.

When Steve got to the checkpoint, he was greeted by a flirtatious american by the name Jack Harkness. Jack was just telling the Captain what Weevils are, when in when in walked possibly the most beautiful blond woman Steve had ever seen, possibly even more beautiful then Peggy.

The woman he saw was, to say the least, very beautiful. She had brown eyes, blond hair, a mouth just slightly too big for her face and the way she carried herself with an air of someone who has saved the world a dozen times over.

* * *

><p>Rose was running late. She promised Jack she would meet him in fifteenth minutes, twenty minutes later she was just running into the warehouse where she was supposed to meet Jack, when Rose walked in the first thing she noticed was possibly the most handsome man she had ever seen. Possibly even more handsome than her pinstripe Doctor.<p>

The man she saw was tall, muscular, blue eyed and blond. The perfect male specimen.

The so called male specimen just so happened to be Captain America. Her partner on this mission.

'Oh, why did I agree to help Jack out on this one?' Rose thought to herself, she didn't have anything against the Captain, she just found that working by herself leads to less deaths on either side.

Walking past Captain America strait to the other captain in the room Rose grabbed Jack's arm and led him out of earshot of Captain America.

Being pulled back by Rose, Jack sent a wink to Steve before letting Rose drag him back

As soon as she was out of earshot, Rose let go of Jack.

"You hired Captain freaking America to work with me?!" Rose yelled-whispered to Jack

Looking straight at Rose, Jack answered "Rosie, the past is the past. Everything will be fine this time, I promise. SHIELD called me and asked if we had any easy operations going on for the Captain's first mission since he woke up. I told them agent Bad Wolf could use some backup on a very standard mission. "

"But Jack, you know me having a partner doesn't usually end well for anyone. Something will happen and one of us will get hurt. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Rose pleaded with Jack.

"I'm sorry Rosie, but I decided that this particular job requires a partner." Jack answered.

Sighing Rose said to Jack, "Okay Jack, once, just this once I will put my past behind me and deal with the problem at hand, but as soon as the Weevils are taken care of I'm going back to my lone wolf status."

Jack smiled at Rose before leaning down to kiss her on her lips. "Thank ya, Rosie."

Grinning up at Jack, Rose leaned up and gave Jack light slap on the chest and a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, I'm gonna end it here. It's super short I know, but I'm really tired. I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow.<strong>

**Also a special shout out to ...**

**Dark angel aka dementiajackson for being my first fav/follower!**

** You have no idea how happy you made me.**

**Also a shout out to guest for being my first reviewer!**

**You also made me SUPER happy.**

**Next chapter should be up sometime next week. Till then, bye everyone!**


End file.
